


Where the sunlight doesn’t touch

by Ohaymikoto



Series: Random stories & one shots [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Not Canon Compliant, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: They say time heals all wounds, but that didn’t make the lingering pain any easier to deal with. Especially when you tried to not let it show on you.





	Where the sunlight doesn’t touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ohaymikoto here and this is my first solo work on this site. I was unsure of what to do as my first solo work but I hope it still turned out decently well. Feel free to check out my other works if you liked this story. Please comment if you’d be so kind and share your thoughts.

**Kingdom of Mewni, Mewni Castle**

Mewni Castle stood proudly in the morning's sunlight, the flags blew peacefully in the spring breeze. The town around Mewni Castle was waking up little by little as more Mewmen ventured out of their homes to start their day, the inhabitants of the castle were no different.

"Captain Alphonse the Worthy has returned from his sea bound pilgrimage and is waiting for you in the meeting room my Queen." Trained hands worked meticulously through thick locks of red hair to slowly shape up the long braid of red that the Queen preferred over a more exquisite looking hairstyle befitting of a royal, let alone a Queen.

"Good, my mother and daughter?" The braid was finished and the Queen was slowly donning her signature armor, polished and tended to regularly so to keep it in top shape.

"Queen mother Skywynne and Princess Eclipsa are currently situated in the royal garden." The two maids stepped back and courtesies for their Queen, Queen Solaria nodded at them both and dismissed them. Queen Solaria watched them both leave while keeping her eyes trained on her own reflection in the vanity.

She looked strong in her armor, striking fear in all monsters that would lay their eyes upon it was the core intent. Fingers calloused from the constant grip of her sword reached out and softly touched the surface of the cold mirror, yes she did look strong in her armor...

...but why didn’t she feel strong right now?

Queen Solaria saw her gaze go from sharp and toned from years of combat to troubled and dared she say it, vulnerable.

Queen Solaria felt strong and protected in her armor but this time her armor had failed her, it had failed to protect her heart. The Queen closed her eyes and let her arm drop to her side.

"A warrior is strong in mind, body, heart and soul." She whispered to herself, it was a mantra of both reassurance but also one of reaffirmation. With her piece said she stood up from her chair and grabbed her royal magic wand, then she left her bedchamber.

The magic book of spells rested on her writing desk and creeped open, Glossaryck peeked his head out and looked with half lidded eyes upon the door Queen Solaria had left through. He sighed heavily and returned into his book.

"You can’t be a warrior all the time Solaria...especially when it comes to loss."

The Queen walked briskly through the castle hallways, any servants she passed by received a firm morning greeting while she received a polite one in return. The corridor opened up and Queen Solaria glanced off to her left to see into the royal garden.

The fire lilies were in full bloom, her favorite flower.

She looked further to see her mother and daughter seated on a bench amongst the midnight roses, Queen mother Skywynne wore a soft lilac dress and her orange blonde hair up in a braided bun decorated with flowers while Princess Eclipsa wore a dark blue dress and her curly locks of dark green hair flowed in the wind.

They were reading a thick book together, apparently a good read judging by their happy faces. Queen Solaria smiled a small smile at the sight of their happiness and walked on with her mood lightened considerably.

She finally made it to the meeting room and pushed the double doors open to see only Alphonse there, he was peacefully sipping a cup of tea but sat the cup down once he spotted her.

"Lovely morning my Queen." He greeted and stood up then bowed to her, Queen Solaria nodded curtly in response as she took her seat on the adjacent sofa from the one Alphonse resumed sitting in.

"Did you find what you were searching for in your pilgrimage?" Queen Solaria asked as she poured herself some black corn tea with little corn sugar and corn milk, Alphonse hummed as he finished his cup.

"Indeed I did, it gave me time to think and collect myself. Coming back home was..." Queen Solaria raised a slight brow as the aged sailor trailed off, his gaze somewhat forlorn and distant. The Queen knew that gaze for her own mother had had and still did have that gaze in her eye while she walked alone through the castle.

"...it was difficult, out at sea everything seemed so far away but now that I’m here it is all rushing back to me. I can’t imagine it will ever truly get easier or go away." He averted his eyes briefly, he gripped his hands together as if to prevent them from shaking.

"But enough about me, how are things?" Queen Solaria retracted the cup from her mouth and hummed in thought, if she were to be earnest in her choice of words...

"They are...well it’s a slow process but...we are moving forward." She met his gaze and she saw the soft pity in his eyes, was it pity for her?

"And you? How are you doing?" She didn’t answer his question, she was well and he should be able to see that clear as day. Alphonse chuckled quietly but pressed the issue no further and instead reached down for his bag, it wasn’t a glamorous looking thing but sturdy enough for it to not matter.

"I gave Queen mother Skywynne and Princess Eclipsa the first printed copy but I thought you’d like one as well so here is the second one." He pulled out a dark blue book with golden details, it read _Alphonse the Worthy's Atlas of the Multiverse_. Queen Solaria took the thick book, she could now guess that it was that book her mother and daughter had been reading when she’d spotted them.

"I will give it a read when I have the time." Alphonse raised a brow but he looked humored, he then glanced at the grand clock on the wall. It was nearing lunchtime.

"I have held you up long enough my Queen, I wish you and your family well. Hope we meet again under more cheerful circumstances." The aged sailor bowed then left the room, Queen Solaria had watched him leave and noted that his once dark green hair had turned into a foamy white color. Must’ve been from grief since Alphonse was nowhere old enough to have grey hair yet.

She finished her cup and sat it down on the table in front of her, the Queen slowly rose from her seat and marched out of the room. She handed a passing by servant the book and instructed them to bring it to her room while she herself continued on with her day.

Now that her pleasant chat with Alphonse was over she had more important duties to attend to, like checking up on her army. There was a violent border skirmish that needed to be handled, vile monsters were trespassing upon Mewni soil and Queen Solaria would not allow for that to go unpunished.

"Mina, are my soldiers ready?" Upon the call of her Queen Mina Loveberry saluted proudly, her posture was flawless and her aura radiated readiness for battle.

"Yes My Queen! We eagerly await your command, your steed is being prepped for you." Queen Solaria smiled very pleased and dismissed Mina with the order of disembarking in half an hour, they had a war to fight and justice to deliver!

However there was one thing the Queen needed to do before she could leave.

Queen Solaria walked in a brisk pace through the hallways of the castle until she made it outside, it was the royal cemetery. Many generations of the Butterfly family had been laid to rest here and surely many more would be in the future to come. She walked passed many graves until she made it to one that was a little more cut off from the rest, a lonely tombstone decorated with vibrant flowers and feathery charms.

The Queen kneeled in respect and gazed upon the stone.

"Alphonse returned today, he seemed much better now than what he’d been before he left. The sea did him good and he even wrote a book, an atlas of the multiverse. You would’ve probably liked to read it." The Queen's voice was soft and she no longer gave off that aura of a battle hardened warrior, now she looked more vulnerable. Like she’d taken off her armor metaphorically speaking.

"Mother has regained some of her radiance, she still misses you deeply. I can tell from her lingering gazes aimed at the library. But she is smiling more these days and happily taking care of Eclipsa so I’m happy for her recovery." Solaria looked at one of the feathered charms and lightly fingered it in her hand, one of her daughter's handcrafted creations.

"Eclipsa has bounced back fairly quickly but I suspect her young age has something to do with it, she is taking great care of that hat you gave her for her birthday though she has yet to actually wear it. She is a peculiar girl for sure but I wouldn’t want her any other way." She laid the charm back where it was before.

"Your friends from your boy Prince cru are doing well though I don’t really hear much from them and Recluza seems to have grown pretty close to mother, thought you’d like to know." Solaria chuckled weakly to herself as the wind blew through her braided hair.

"I can’t stay any longer though, there is a border skirmish that needs to be dealt with but I will be back soon. Love you." Solaria got back on her feet, she always visited his grave before going off anywhere like battles and other important things. He did like gossip and such after all.

Queen Solaria took a deep breath and steeled herself once more, she shot his grave one last forlorn gaze before turning her back on it and walking away to join her troops.

The breeze again brushed across the grave and the engraving was made easier to read.

**Here lies Prince Jushtin Olivander Butterfly. Beloved son, brother, uncle, husband and friend. Taken from us too soon, may he Rest In Peace for all time.**


End file.
